Les petits secrets du NEST
by Shaula-Prime
Summary: Chapter 1: L'entrainement entre Ironhide et Chromia... qui deviens assez chaud... Chapter 2: Une consultation médicale entre Optimus et Ratchet qui dévie Chapter 3: Firestar (OC) et Optimus pour le autre... à voir si ça vous plait ;)


**Chapitre 1: Un entrainement hors du commun**

* * *

Le NEST, fin de journée, Chromia et Ironhide sont dans la salle d'entrainement, un simulateur de tir.

- Allez Chromia! Bouges! Te ramollis pas!

Et oui! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est sa fembot qu'Ironhide est plus tendre! Il la poussait au meilleur d'elle même. La fatigue s'accumulant elle fait des erreurs, fatale... GAME OVER!

- On recommence !

Il s'approchait pour la remettre debout

- Hide... s'il te plait! Je... Je suis fatiguée!

Elle lui faisait des yeux attendrissant pour qu'il arrête l'entrainement mais il n'en fit rien et programmait à nouveau le simulateur.

- Les decepticons ne te ferons pas de cadeau Chrom'! Allez! Prépares toi!

Chromia se remettait debout et attendait le début de la simulation. Il y avait trop de decepticons d'un coup. Ils se jetaient sur elle sans merci, ils la ruaient de coups, lui tiraient dessus. Il ne lui fallut que 10 minutes pour tomber au sol. La simulation s'arrêtait ensuite.

- H... Hide! Je... je t'en prit!

Ironhide soupirait, il était temps de finir l'entrainement. Ils y étaient depuis le début de l'après midi et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Chromia était presque en larme. Elle était a quatre pattes par terre et se bras tremblaient.

- Okay Chrom'! On arrête pour aujourd'hui!

Il s'agenouillait prêt d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner et lui frotter le dos

- Allez! C'est fini!

Chromia déposait les armes et le laissait faire, elle reprenait son souffle. C'était vraiment un entrainement très dur! Elle avait sa tête dans le coup du maître d'arme et l'embrassait.

- T'es dur avec moi!

- je sais Chrom'! Je veux que tu sois la meilleure! C'est tout!

Il lui fit un sourire et lui donnait un baisser sur les lèvres. C'était si bon! Ils fermèrent un peu les yeux pour profiter de cet instant si unique et si intime! Puis ils se regardèrent dans les optiques. Comprenant soudain que ce baisé n'était pas si anodin! C'était les prémices de quelque chose de plus fort encore! Ironhide caressait les épaules de Chromia qui était contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Dis donc toi~...

Chromia regardait Ironhide avec un petit regard moqueur.

- Tu chercherait pas un petit plaisir?~

Le bot noir ne put faire l'innocent plus longtemps.

- Ça fait des siècles que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin Chrom'!

Il l'allongeait doucement sur le sol pour l'embrasser dans le cou et lui caresser les épaules. Il la détaillait entièrement... fixant la poitrine. Chromia l'a remarqué et elle tendait la main pour lui caresser la joue

- Tu veux les regarder?

- Je... heu... heuuuuuu OO'

Eh oui! Ironhide qui est si puissant et qui à de la répartie devant les decepticons est bien différent devant Chromia!

- Allons Hide? Aurais-je trouvé ton petit point faible?

Elle lui avait mit un doigts sous le menton et avait relevé son haut du corps. Hide s'était reculé un petit peu et vit la fembot passer les mains dans son propre dos et entendait des petits bruits métalliques.

- M-Mais Chrom'? Qu'est ce que tu fait?

- J'enlève mon armure! Pourquoi?~

Il n'en revenait pas! C'était possible ça? Et pourquoi le faisait-elle? Il restait là, à la regarder. Elle enlevait en effet la partie supérieure de son armure, la poitrine découverte, visiblement assez ferme. Ses optiques étaient rivés dessus, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de pareil! Même dans les magazine de "Playbot".

- Allez Hide! je sais que tu veux toucher~

Elle avait un regard de braise et s'appuyait sur ses bras qui étaient derrière elle, mettant sa poitrine en valeur.

- Mais... je vais te faire mal! OO

Il devenait tout rouge et tendait une main. Les mamelons de la fembot étaient déjà pointés vers lui fièrement. Chromia penchait la tête sur le côté et se mordait la lèvre

- Je n'aurais pas mal Hide! Bien au contraire!

Ironhide tendait la main vers un sein et le caressait doucement. la fembot avait rejeté la tête en arrière et soupirait

- mmmmmmmmh =w=

C'était plaisant oui! Il s'en rendait compte et caressait plus franchement en massant le sein, ça le rendait tout chose.

- Et... Et... Je peut... ?

- Fait ce que tu veux Hide!~

Le vétéran se transformait en petit garçon soudain. Il approchait ses lèvres de la poitrines et embrassait les deux globes qu'il avait devant lui. Chromia s'était un peu redressé et lui caressait la tête. Hide avait beau être rude en entrainement, il savait aussi être très doux avec elle! Elle soupirait un peu plus lorsque les lèvres du bot noir arrivèrent jusqu'à un téton.

- ooooooow...h-hiiiide

Il l'avait prit en bouche, très doucement, le pincent entre ses lèvres et sa langue arrivait pour le lécher. Chromia ne put réprimer un petit gémissement. En l'entendant. Hide s'assis sur ses genoux, la porta pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et la maintenait avec ses mains dans le dos de la fembot. Il se mit ensuite à sucer le têton.

- oooooooow... je ne te savais pas si gourmand Hide~

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Elle commençait à onduler sur lui, l'excitation montait et Ironhide sentais quelques chose au niveau de la taille et lâchait le téton.

- Ow... °°

Il se sentait serré dans son armure. Il regardait Chromia.

- Ch... Chrom'... je...

La fembot vit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

- Chhhhhh...~ tu te sens serré c'est ça?

Il acquiesçait d'un simple signe de tête et Chromia mit ses mains sur le torse du bot pour l'allonger au sol.

- Laisses moi faire! Je vais te soulager~

En effet elle reculait et commençait à défaire l'armure du bot. Elle faisait ça très lentement pour lui donner envie. Ironhide était en appuis sur ses coudes pour la regarder faire et une fois l'armure ôté, un phallus se tendait fièrement. Gros qualibre, vous en conviendrez et il le regardait, se demandant quelle utilité cela pouvait avoir. Chromia le vit et le prit en main, déclenchant un léger grognement de la part d'Ironhide, un grognement de plaisir.

- Détends toi mon chou~ Et laisses moi faire!

Elle descendait son haut du corps et léchait toute la hampe du bas vers le haut en regardant son mâle qui commençait à trembler et a se mordre la lèvre. C'était très agréable! Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir plus de plaisir.

- Woaw... c'est... mmmmmh

La fembot souriait et recommençait à plusieurs reprise. Voyant son bot qui ouvrait la bouche sans en sortir aucun son, ou presque

- Aw... Aw... tu... tu fait ça bien!~

Elle le prit ensuite en bouche. C'était difficile car cet appendice était très épais, elle suçait le gland tout en l'enroulant avec sa langue, c'était quelque chose de plus intense! Le bot s'était redressé et avait la bouche entrouverte, les optiques mi-clos, pas de doute possible: il apprécie le traitement!

- Woaw woaw wooooaw! C'est... putaiiiiiin... mmmmmmmh

C'est bon oui~ Il lui caressait la tête en la regardant faire et la soulevait pour l'embrasser

- J'en veux plus... et la je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Petite coquine~

Il va prendre les choses en main! Il l'allongeait sur le sol pour l'embrasser. Ils ouvrirent tout les deux leurs bouches et leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient et dansaient ensemble. Leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autres comme pour le découvrir, ils soupiraient et haletaient en rythme, s'embrassant dans le cou, sur les épaules, les lèvre, très sensuellement et avec beaucoup de douceur.

- J... J'ai envie de toi... Hide!

Elle susurrait le tout dans un soupire. Pas la peine de le dire plus fort! Le moment était si intime! Le bot enlevait le haut de sa propre armure, imposante, pour avoir de la manœuvre et mis ses mains sur les hanches de Chromia pour lui enlever le bas de son armure, avec beaucoup de douceur, et la plaçait à côté

- Je veux la voir... écartes~

Elle s'exécutait, tremblant d'envie. Regardant le plafond, elle se mordait les lèvres. Ironhide regardait cette chatte s'exposer à lui, elle était belle! Elle commençait à dégouliner d'envie et de désir. Vu la taille de son chibre, il décidait d'aller doucement et caressait la vulve de la fembot du bout des doigts. Elle commençait à pousser des soupirs qui se tournaient en gémissement. Elle tendait la main vers lui, comme pour partager ce bonheur à deux. Il la prit de sa main libre et se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser tandis qu'un de ses doigts la permettrait

- MMMMMMMMMMMMMH! OOOOUUUUUUHHH

Elle serait son emprise sur la main que Ironhide tenait et il souriait en la regardant. Elle respirait vite, ne disait rien et le regardait dans les optiques, se mordant la lèvres.

- Tu va en avoir plus ma belle! Ne t'inquiète pas~

Il faisait coulisser doucement son doigts dans l'orifice chaud et humide de la fembot avant d'en mettre un deuxième, arrachant encore une valve de gémissement de la part de Chromia

- Oooow... Owwww.. H... Hide! Je... mmmmmmmmmmmmhh!

Elle commençait à se tortiller et son bassin bougeait au rythme du doigtage que lui donnait Hide. Allant au devant de ses doigts pour qu'ils aillent plus profond. Le maître d'arme souriait et commençait à bouger le doigts à l'intérieur, faisant quelques pressions bien calculées à l'intérieure de la parois. Chromia s'immobilisait et gémissait de plus belle. Son dos faisait un pont dans le plaisir était intense. Elle sentait une décharge à chaque flexions de doigts et elle regardait toujours Hide.

- Je... C'est... AAAAAAAAW! OUIII! LAAAAAA§! MMMMMHFFFFFFFFf

Elle s'accrochait au coup du bot et continuait de jouir. Ironhide sentait les contrarions autours de ses doigts puis... elle se relâchait totalement.

- aaaaw... c'était... Hiiiide! Je ne savait pas que tu savais faire ça~

Elle lui fit une série de baisés plus fougueux les uns que les autres et elle se mordait la lèvres.

- Je veux ta trique maintenant~

Il fit un sourire et enlevait ses doigts pour se placer entre les jambes de la fembot. Les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Chromia, les bras tendus pour ne pas l'écrasé il regardait son chibre, prêt à l'attaque.

- Tu veux bien l'enfourner?

Elle souriait et le prit avec gourmandise dans la main pour le présenter à l'entrée de son orifice puis enlevait sa main. Il la pénétrait en douceur et grognait déjà de plaisir. C'était la première vois qu'il avait de telles sensations! Chromia, elle, sentait ses chairs se délatter! Ooooow! Il est fort membré oui! S'en est que meilleurs! Elle soupirait et gémissait de plus en plus en sentant Ironhide s'enfoncer en elle. Elle le prenait par les hanches pour qu'il aille se planter plus profondément en elle. Une fois au fond, il s'immobilisait pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer. Elle le regardait et se tortillait en gémissant.

- t'aime ça hein?

- Awwwww ouiii! Hide! J'aime ta queue! Tu peut pas savoir!

Elle fantasmait dessus depuis tellement longtemps! Et ça y est! Elle l'as eu! Elle haletait comme une chienne en chaleur

- ouwwwww! Baises moi! Hiiiiiiide!

- Ow OUi! J'vais te tringler comme jamais tu ne l'as imaginé!

Il commençait un va et viens doux pour commencer mais la cadence s'accélérait. Elle hurlait de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa pine buter contre sa matrice. Elle écartait les jambes au maximum et gémissait, haletait, jouissait son plaisir. Ironhide, lui, grognait comme un mâle en rut, il avait un bon rythme et rejetait sa tête en arrière!

- T'ES BOOOOONNNE!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAW OUIIIIII OUIIIIII! HIIIIIIIIIIIDE! OOOOOOOOOW

Il s'arrêtait quelques secondes avant de balancer sa sauce, il ne voulait pas jouir trop vite! Ça serait dommage! Il la prit pour la retourner et la mettre à quatre pattes. Il avait déjà vu des photos et des vidéos comme ça sur les sites humains et ça lui avait donné envie.

- je vais te prendre comme une chienne ! C'est ça que tu veux hein?~

- Aw ouiiiiiii! Baises moi comme une salope! OUIIIII MMMMMMMH

- Tu veux hein?

- Aaaaaaaaaaw! j'ai... j'ai la chatte en feu! Prends moiiii VIIIIIIITE!

Il s'était replanté en elle et avait reprit directement un rythme très soutenu en lui tenant les hanches.

- Regardes comme t'es belle Chrom'!

En face d'eux il y avait un miroir qu'habituellement il utiliser pour montrer à ses élèves les positions de combats à avoir et la... on pouvait voir les seins de Chromia ballotés d'avant en arrière avec les coup qu'Ironhide lui donnait dans la chatte. Il allait de plus en plus vite...

- AAAAAAAAAW! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE

- OW OUAIIIII! JOUIIIIIIIS!

- Je...OUUUUUUUUUUI OUIIIIIIII! ENCOOOOOOORE! MMMMMMMMMHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAW

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AAAAH AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Il se mordait la lèvre et descelerait la cadence doucement pour ensuite finir immobile, toujours planté en elle. Il posait ses mains aux sol, son torse collé contre le dos de Chromia.

- mmmmh~... Ma petite déèsse~

Il lui lechait le cou et elle en frissonnait, reprenant son souffle.

- Hiiiide..Mmmmmh! Je savais que tu étais fougueux mais... t'es une bête!

- oh oui~... et t'as pas fini! Tu va l'avoir bien plus souvent que ça ma queue~

Il se dégageait d'elle et lui léchait le dos avant de s'allonger sur le dos. Il lui ouvrait les bras et elle allait contre lui pour lui caresser le torse, la tête contre l'épaule de son bot, elle fermait les yeux, se reposant. Ironhide souriait, aux anges. Il entendit ensuite une série de "boum boum boum"

- Ironhide? Tu es là? C'est Lennox!

- OO'... heuuuuu... C'est pour quoi?

Panique à bord! Heureusement qu'il a pensé a vérrouiller la porte!

- On a entendu des... bruits bizarres! ca va?

- Heu...oui? Oui oui!

Il essayait de remettre son armure, sautant à cloche pied pour mettre son "slip" notamment.

- Je... J'entraînais Chromia!

- Aw... oui bien sur!

Lennox n'était pas dupe! Ils savaient que les Transformers étaient capable de se donner du plaisir et qu'Ironhide et Chromia étaient "tres" proche!

- Bien... réunion de débriefing dans 10 minutes!

- Ca roule!

* * *

**_To be continued with... Ratchet and Optimus! Soyez au rendez vous~_**


End file.
